Tara's Rebirth
by TriquetraWarrior
Summary: Tara gets brought back as a present for Willow's control over magic. Yet she gets taken away and has to fight her way back. Crossover w HP. No relation to ATBWY. New rating due to new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Tara's Rebirth

_

* * *

In Willow's Dream after End of Days_

Willow sat in a vast and expansive green field. She felt at peace while listening to the trickling stream in the distance and the birds singing. She was lying on her back and felt sleep about to overcome her when she heard:

"Willow can you h..here me?" asked a voice.

Willow sat up and turned around to focus on the source. Unbelieving that it could be her, "Tara? Baby? Is it really you?"

"Yes Will, it is really me."

"Why are you in my dreams?"

"Well, the Powers have seen how much control you have gotten over your p…powers even without a true anchor. And they have a re…reward for you."

"What is it?" Willow asked walking up to Tara and caressing the line of Tara's cheek but Willow's hand just past through.

"Me. They will reward your c…control over the magic inside of you by bringing me back to life."

"My god, that's that I've wanted ever since you've gone. But now…" Willow began.

"Yes, now you have a new love… with Kennedy. I'm happy for you but do you really love her?" Tara questioned.

"What? Oh… I really don't know. I mean I love the way she makes me feel, but I don't think we have the same connection that you and I had."

"So what is your decision? Will you accept their reward?"

"You have no idea how badly I have wanted this, but I need to think of this."

"I just want you to know that I still love you."

"And I you, I just need time to consider this."

"Of course. The Powers will allow 24 hours of decision time."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"As I will see you."

* * *

Willow awoke the next morning to Kennedy doing some interesting things. Willow looked at Kennedy and began, "Kenn, good morning. Are you training with the potentials today?"

"Yes," Kennedy answered seductively, "yet that's not for another hour. We could kill the time…"

"As fun as that sounds my stomach is aching."

Kennedy huffed and rose reluctantly to get changed. Willow followed suit and soon both were ready to head down to breakfast. When they got down they ate the pancakes Xander had made and talked to the Scoobies about plans. When Kennedy and Buffy headed out to train the potentials, Willow sat with a somber look on her face.

Xander and Dawn noticed and they leaned over and questioned it. Willow looked at them and stated simply, "It doesn't matter. I need to go work on a demon lead."

Willow then got up and headed to her room where her laptop was. As soon as she laid out on the bed, laptop booting up, Xander walked up and sat down on the bed and looked her straight in the eye.

"Will, what's up. You are not normally this sullen. What's going on?"

"Its nothing Xander. Don't worry about it."

"Will, its not good to keep things inside of you. You know that."

"Xander just drop it ok? It is my deal."

"Will, come on, I know whatever is going on is bugging you…"

Willow silenced him with a glare and she regarded him angrily. Xander took one look at her and turned around and left the room shutting the door. Willow sat on her bed contemplating what Tara had said, but then focused on trying to find a weak spot for the First.

Upon finding none, she laid back against her pillow and fell asleep. After a few minutes, a knocking on the door awoke her. She sat up against the headboard and groggily called "Come in."

Dawn opened the door and walked in and sat next to Willow. "Will can I ask you something?"

Willow nodded and pulled Dawn against her shoulder, "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, are you and Kennedy having a spat fest?"

"What, no."

"Then what's causing you're sudden the world sucks attitude?"

"I don't have a world sucks attitude." began Willow, but off Dawn's glare she relented to be "Ok, maybe a little, but it's just something came up. And no matter how much I care for Kennedy, this thing I think will always take precedence."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Tara?"

"Good guess, and yes."

"So what happened?"

"Well, it was in a dream…" began Willow.

"Always a dream…" Dawn interrupted.

"Interruptions will result in a ceasing in the telling of this tale." Willow affirmed.

Dawn clamed up and sat back and listened to Willow's recount of the dream. As Willow told it, Dawn's face lit up and she broke into a huge grin.

"Ok done now." Willow ended with.

Dawn tackled her to the bed and cried, "Accept it! Please accept it!"

"But what about Kennedy?"

"Kennedy, smemedy, I say go for it."

Willow looked at Dawn and rolled her eyes and laughed. "You really don't like her do you?"

"Oh, and I was trying so hard to hide my feelings." pouted Dawn.

"It's just that I don't connect with Kenn the way I connected with Tara. We just have different interests." Willow explained.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I don't even know yet."

"Oh, well what do you say to mochas? I'll buy."

"Don't you have homework?"

"Homework isn't fun. Going out for mocha's, now that's fun."

"As promising as mocha's are, Buffy would kill me if she knew I was the reason why you weren't finishing your homework."

"Ah man, why not?"

"Because if you don't study, then you won't graduate and then your be stuck in high school till the end of time."

"Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want to stay in 11th grade for the rest of my life."

Willow stared at Dawn until she caved and whined, "Fine I'll go finish my homework."

Dawn was halfway out the door when Willow stated, "If you get your homework done at a decent hour, maybe I can convince Buffy to let us go Bronzin tonight."

"Really?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes, so go get it started so we can party tonight."

Dawn ran out of the room and left Willow sitting on her bed. Willow grinned and threw herself back onto her bed and sighed. She relaxed and went back to surfing on the computer looking for information on the First.

Willow sat at the table in the dinning room talking to Buffy. "Buff, she's done her homework and it's a Saturday night. Why can't she go out?"

"Because with all the activity of the First going on, it's not safe." Buffy countered.

"Oh what am I chopped liver? Come on, let her have a night of teenage normalcy."

"Will, do we have to remind you that the life we all lead is anything but normal. Plus, she only looks like she's 17 but in reality she's only two years old."

"Buffy, come on, you don't want her to resort to her terrible twos now do you?" asked Willow, her eyes growing big at the idea.

Buffy's face went ashen as this dawned upon her. "Oh god! I so don't want to live through that again, well technically it would be a first, but still too many bad memories about her terrible twos."

"I could always go tell Dawn that her sister thinks she's only two and tell her to act like one," optioned Willow turned around and slowly left.

Buffy's eyes flashed dangerously but then receded, "Fine, you guys can go out. But I want her home by no later than 12."

"Buffy, it's a Friday night. Why would she need to be home by 12? Your curfew when you were a junior was non existent."

"That's because of my higher calling. Now stop arguing before I change my mind."

Willow squealed and hugged Buffy, before running out of the room. Buffy rolled her eyes at the witch's retreating back.

Willow bounded into her room to see Kennedy sitting on their bed clearly annoyed. "Kenn," Willow began, "what's wrong?"

Kennedy looked at her and spat, "What do you think? I overheard your conversation with the little brat earlier."

Willow's face fell as she began, "Kenn you can't just hear a conversation and assume you know everything about what's going on."

"Like hell I can't. You don't love me. I don't need to know anything else."

"Yes you do Kenn, I really care for you, but we don't connect. You just don't understand this, and when you don't understand something, you lash out."

"I don't lash out. It's just your excuse."

"Yeah, you do."

"No I don't lash out. You just don't want me around. You want your stupid witch lover."

"Don't you dare call her stupid! She's twice the woman you're ever be," raged Willow.

"Don't you take that tone with me bitch." Kennedy spat.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Screw you!"

"EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" roared Willow.

Kennedy smelling danger ran from the room followed by a Willow who was floating several inches off the ground. When Willow was fully into the hall, a dagger came flying out of the darkness towards Willow.

As it soared toward her, a stake flew out of the air and knocked the dagger of its trajectory. Buffy walked out of the shadows and looked at Kennedy, then Willow. She noticed Willow's eyes were getting black. Willow extended her right hand and a small ball formed in it.

"Will, don't do this. You don't want to kill her." Buffy pleaded.

"She insulted Tara and she needs to be dealt with." Willow spat as she threw the ball at Kennedy, causing her to flying down the staircase and crashing into the door.

The entire house heard the crash and ran to watch. They saw Willow floating down the stairs and Buffy behind her. Kennedy was bleeding slightly from the wound on her chest.

"Everybody, get down!" yelled Buffy.

Everybody obliged and ran. Willow made a slashing movement with her arm and cut Kennedy.

"Will, you have to stop." Buffy pleaded.

"No, she has to suffer for her actions," countered Willow as she slashed Kennedy again.

Buffy sighed and heard Faith's voice in her head, '_B, can you distract Willow. Giles and I will remove Kennedy from the premises.'_

'_I'll do what I can'_ was Buffy's reply.

Buffy watched as Willow lifted her arm again to fire another black orb at Kennedy, but Dawn grabbed it and turned Willow towards her. "I don't think you want to do this."

"Yes I do."

"How will the Powers react to this? If you kill her, do you really think Tara will be resurrected?"

Willow looked at Dawn with confusion, "How can you say such a thing?" Willow, hair turning black, wrenched her arm from Dawn, remade the orb and pointed it at Buffy who had blocked Dawn from Willow's range. "I suggest you run, slayer." was all Willow uttered.

Buffy looked wide-eyed at Willow, turned on her heel and sprinted away from Willow, the ball soaring past her, just grazing her shoulder. She could hear Willow following her. Buffy crashed through the window in the kitchen door and rolled out onto the grass in the back yard.

Willow busted the door down and was about to slash Buffy when a flash of light was seen and then a person was on Willow's back. Willow grabbed the arm and flung the person over her shoulder and into Buffy, knocking the rising slayer back down to the ground.

Buffy looked down and the person said "Hey Buffy."

"I thought you weren't coming back yet."

"Well Dawn called out to the PTB and they sent me down to bring Willow back." Tara explained as she rose and turned to face Willow.

"Willow, you need to stop this."

"Tara, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you."

"These people are trying to get me to stop from accepting you as my gift."

"No, they are not. Kennedy has been taken away. She won't bother us anymore."

"Liar!" yelled Willow throwing a ball at Tara, "you're not her."

"Protect!" yelled Tara throwing up her hands, which made a barrier between the orb and her, effectively stopping the orb.

She then walked over to Willow and kissed her. At first Willow resisted but then gave in as she heard Tara's voice in her head saying, _"If I'm not real, then how come you haven't killed me yet." _

Buffy watched the two witches as they softly kissed, and she saw Willow's hair wash back to its original color.

Willow tried to hold on to Tara as she pulled away, hoping that she would still be there when she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, soft and loving auburn irises gazed back into hers.

"Your really here, You're not going to leave me""

"No Willow, I'm back for good now. I'll never leave you again." Tara replied kissing Willow's forehead.

"I hate to cut in, but are we cool now. No more anger?" asked Buffy hesitantly walking over to the lovers.

"Yeah, no more anger." Willow replied grinning like a mad woman.

"Do you think you could do some damage control?"

Willow looked at Tara and took her hand. They then raised their other hands and pointed them at the door. They both said, "Heal," at the same time, causing a bubble to rise out of their hands and flow into the house.

When the bubble had passed through the door, Buffy noticed it was fixed and they went in after it. The bubble passed through all the rooms, landing on all of the people hurt by Caleb. It touched on Rona's arm, several of the other girls' wounds and even landed on Xander. It stayed on him the longest; soon it vanished into thin air, leaving a newly two eyed man standing in front of them.

"Wow, thank you guys so much."

"We really didn't know the spell was going to do that. I guess it was just a perk to the spell." Willow commented.

"Well whatever you did, thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." Tara replied, taking Willow's hand in hers.

"Anya! Guess what!" Xander yelled as he walked away.

"Where are Giles and Faith?" the blonde witch inquired.

"They've taken Kennedy off the premises. It wasn't safe for her to be here." Buffy explained.

"Oh, well do you guys mind if we venture off to bed?" Willow asked.

"Huh, oh no go right ahead." Dawn grinned as she stood next to Buffy.

"Wait, I feel bad, I promised you the Bronze." Willow muttered.

"Willow, there's more important things. The Bronze will be there tomorrow." Dawn stated.

"Yeah, I think we all should hit the Bronze up tomorrow," optioned Buffy.

"Cool, well good night." The witches sighed as they walked up to their rooms.

* * *

Tara ran through the hall at Hogwarts. She had to get the attention of the headmaster before something dire happened. She rounded a corner when she saw an article of clothing lying on the ground.

She looked at it skeptically, before deciding that it was safe and picked it up. She instantly regretted her decision when she felt a strong tug upon on her navel. The halls of Hogwarts disappeared and she found herself in another room.

She fell to the ground as she wasn't accustomed to the transport of portkeys, and then she saw a pair of boots standing in front of her. She backed away from the boots and looked up. She saw a person standing there in a black robe, the hood pulled over the face. "It's about time you got here Witch." The person scoffed.

Tara looked at the person not sure of who it was, but she then remembered that voice. "You, why would you do this?" she questioned while standing.

The person pulled back the hood, revealing Kennedy, and she whispered, "Hello Tara."

"What do you want?" Tara demanded, while looking for a way to escape.

"Revenge, you stole my lover, and also the fun of the hunt." The other woman responded vilely.

Tara watched, wide-eyed as Kennedy pulled out a dagger. Tara acted quickly and flung her wrist at her, "Aller!"

Kennedy stumbled slightly and smiled coyly, "I'm a slayer fool. You can't send me flying with your powers."

Tara looked her dead in her eyes, "I gave you your gift and I can take it back."

"Oh please, I know the relationship between you and her. You are just her anchor, you really didn't do anything."

"Obviously you know nothing about magic. Tach rente!" Tara flicked her wrists at the ground in front of Kennedy, causing a small explosion with sent Kennedy backwards.

Tara spun around and ran towards the door she saw behind her. When she got through the door, she noticed that she was in a maze of mirrors. She searched for a way to escape, but she felt something slam into her sending her crashing through the mirror in front of her.

The shards cut into her body as she flew. She landed on the ground and rolled to a stop, slamming into the next wall of mirrors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tara's Rebirth**

A/N: much thanks to glennscm for reviewing. This chapter has visual fem slash so if you don't like it then don't read. I'm thinking about transfering this story over to TTH (twisting of the hellmouth) b/c i can adjust the ratings per chapter, so it'll be updated there first, same title and all.

* * *

_Last time: _

_Tara spun around and ran towards the door she saw behind her. When she got through the door, she noticed that she was in a maze of mirrors. She searched for a way to escape, but she felt something slam into her sending her crashing through the mirror in front of her. _

The shards cut into her body as she flew. She landed on the ground and rolled to a stop, slamming into the next wall of mirrors.

* * *

Tara laid there as the glass fell on her. She slowly sat up and pulled out the bigger shards in her body, grimacing in pain with each one. She looked around a saw Kennedy slowly rise as well.

Kennedy stood and turned to face her prey. "She rejected me for a chick that can't even hold her own in a fight. How pathetic can that slut be?"

Tara rose, placing her back against the mirror behind her. "I have something you'll never have."

"What's that?" Kennedy asked as she sauntered over and stood in front of Tara.

"Well for starters compassion. Second, I'm the first girl she's been with and will ever be with." She spat.

Kennedy fumed, knocked Tara down, and pulled out a wand. "You'll pay for that bitch! CRUCIO!" she bellowed.

Tara's body exploded with pain. Her back arched and she started convulsing. She lost sight of her torturer as her vision went black.

Kennedy sighed and lifted the curse off of her victim. 'How can she be so weak? Any _powerful_ witch should be able to throw that spell off.' "Rennervate!" she muttered, causing Tara to come to.

"Why are you so weak? Voldermort said I could have fun with you; but if you keep passing out so easily, I can't." she asked while drawling blood with a dagger upon Tara's face.

"Bite me bitch!" Tara bawled as she kicked at her, Kennedy easily dodged the half powered blow.

"Is that the best you got witch bitch?" Kennedy scoffed.

Tara again tried to kick her torturer but she missed again.

Kennedy smirked at her quarry and leaned closer to Tara and muttered, "I wonder if it's the way you taste. Maybe that's what made her want you again." She bent her head down and licked Tara's cheek. "Hmmm, that it was. I wonder if the rest of you will taste as sweet."

She leaned back for a moment and yelled "Diffindo!" cutting Tara's robe down the middle. She noticed gleefully that the spell also cut into Tara's skin.

Tara tried to back away as she saw Kennedy descend towards her breasts. Kennedy however grabbed her arms and held her in place. "No, Mommy wants a taste." She bent down and licked the length of one. "Oh yes, this is defiantly worth dumping your current lover for. It's like nectar of the gods!" Kennedy cried out in ecstasy.

Tara's eyes were brimmed with tears as she watched Kennedy bathe her breasts. "GET!" she commanded motioning with her hand away from her, causing Kennedy to soar into another mirror.

Tara gradually made her way up to a standing position. She looked around the hall they were in for another way out. Kennedy, she noticed was out like a light, giving her time to get away.

Her chest hurt from where the spell had sliced through her skin, but she knew she'd die quicker if she stayed put. By the time she rounded the corner, blood had started seeping into her vision, making it hard for her to see where she was going.

She placed her hand on the side of the hall, leaning heavily upon the gossamer surface. She went down a few more feet before she collapsed in pain. When her body collided with the cold tile, she cried out mentally 'Goddesses, if you can hear me, please help me out. Help me get back to my Willow.' She pushed herself up on her knees, when she heard a whistling noise behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a dagger coming towards her. "Protect." She half whispered, causing a barrier to shoot up around her. The dagger came to a stop inches from her back, the spell wasn't as strong as it should have been because of her exhaustion. Tara dropped the shield, and picked up the dagger; then she resumed her attempt to get up on her feet.

Once she was standing, stumbling slightly, Tara racked her brains for any type of healing spell that would stanch her rapid loss of blood. She remembered one and began chanting it, "By the power of the Lady By the power of three, Pain away, rest well, pain away. As I do will, So Mote it be."() she recited it the required three times before she felt the pain start to ebb away.

She rubbed the blood out of her eyes, and her vision became clearer; but she knew it was only temporary, the longer she stayed functioning, the sooner her wounds would reopen. She made her way down the hall when she saw Kennedy appear in front of her.

"Nice tricks you have. Still, it won't protect you forever." Kennedy sighed. "It's a shame I have to kill you know, you are so tasty and cute." She walked over to Tara and backed her up onto a wall, "Ta-Ta Tara."

Kennedy smashed her lips upon Tara's and forced her way into them. She then proceeded to bite her lip and draw blood. Kennedy grinned as she backed away, licking her lips.

"God it truly is a pity to have to kill you."

"Wait, one question, how are you still standing? You crashed into as many mirrors as I have." Tara questioned.

"Voldermort supplied me with numerous healing potions. You are a sweet catch, yet we must part now. Buh-Bye now. AVADA KEDAVRA." She muttered firing the green bolt of magic at Tara.

Tara backed away from the spell as much as she could but slipped on what blood had spilled out of her body. It hit the mirror and shattered it, sending the shards down onto Tara's body.

"Someone must really love you up there Tara; they just keep protecting you again and again." Kennedy stated as she walked over to her spread eagle target and hauled the bleeding body up.

Tara looked her killer in the eyes and said, "She was given what wasn't hers to get, remove the power from this slayer, make her just a player!"

Kennedy staggered for a few seconds, but that was enough for Tara to break her hold. "Still think I'm just Willow's anchor?" Kennedy glared before stabbing a knife deep into Tara's abdomen.

Tara gasped in pain, but pulled out the dagger she found and thrust it into Kennedy's chest. Warm blood spilled out on her hands and they both fell to the ground.

Tara noticed Kennedy's grip on the knife weakened, so she shoved her off and saw the world getting dark, but she groped around her assailants body looking for the potions. Upon finding one, she popped open the stopper downed the contents.

As the last of the potion spilled down her throat, she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Several Hours Later: 

Tara awoke with a start; she looked down and saw her robe was a tattered ruin. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her…portkey…Kennedy…assault…dagger…potion. Her eyes flicked to the mirror nearest her and she saw that her wounds for the most part were healed. A few on her face still looked red, but she was glad she could at least move.

She stood up and walked away from Kennedy's lifeless body, but after stripping her of her robe, potions, and wand. She briskly walked through the hall looking for a way out.

Tara saw flames up ahead and she quickly walked towards its source. She came upon the doorway and looked in slightly. She saw two men in robes sitting at a table talking. They both had their hoods up and looked like they were in deep conversation. Tara had been in enough situations to know not to risk going in there; she needed a distraction.

She spotted a small potted plant a few meters down the hall. It was just past the doorway. She slowly brought up Kennedy's wand and barely above a whisper stated, "Wingardium Leviosa." She moved the wand in the direction of the room. Once it was close enough, she thrust it into the room and then sprinted past the door.

The men in the room yelled in protest as the plant flew in, but didn't see Tara flee down the hall. Once she was out of that hall, she began walking again looking for another door. She heard a few voices coming from up ahead, and they were getting louder.

Her eyes darted around looking for a place to hide, when she remembered that she had stripped Kennedy of her robe. She figured it was a Death Eater's one so she reached around for the hood and pulled it over her head before the voices reached her.

They nodded to her and she nodded back. She then proceeded down more halls, when another person in a robe stopped her. Tara noticed that some strands of platinum blond hair spilled out from the hood, and she instantly equated him to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Where have you been? Have you managed to off the witch yet?" ordered a gruff man's voice.

Tara mildly panicked before casting a quick glamour over herself so that she looked like Kennedy. "No, the little witch bitch got away. Somehow she had a special portkey on her that she could activate when ever she needed to." She reported in Kennedy's voice.

A hand came out and struck her face. "You were supposed to make the portkey so that it removed all objects but her robe."

"I believe that crafting the portkey was your job, not mine. I was the one who offered to kill her. Now get out of my way, I have to find a way to get her." Tara seethed drawling the knife that was Kennedy had shoved into her stomach.

Malfoy backed away from her seeing her draw the blade. "I'll go let the Dark Lord know that you are still relishing in the kill. Just make sure you get your mark quickly."

Tara nodded and descended the stairs behind Malfoy, looking back over her shoulder to see the dark cloak slide around the bend.

'Great with my luck, Voldermort's lair is through the mirror maze, meaning they'll stumble upon Kennedy's body and come immediately back here.' Tara hypothesized.

She quickly went down another corridor when she saw daylight. She sighed with relief and ran towards it. The fresh air hit her like a freight train, and the bright sun blinded her eyesight. She walked away from the building she had vacated and turned around to look at it. She dropped the glamour and took in the house.

It was a well kept house. Black was everywhere imaginable. The windows were boarded up and gates surrounded the grounds. 'It has to be Death Eater central. Yet where the hell am I. Maybe I should try apparatting and see if I can get back to Hogsmeade.' She pondered as she focused on the streets of the wizard village. She pictured herself standing in front of Zonko's Joke Shop and felt the familiar tingling of apparition, but suddenly she was hit with a spell.

"You lying sack of shit!" raged Malfoy as he stormed down the hill.

Tara cursed her luck before running away from her attacker. She was hit by another spell and sent rolling down the hill. Malfoy soon came down and yanked off the hood.

"I should have known it was you. Voldermort is not pleased that you killed off his slayer. She only turned because we promised her your death." Malfoy fumed, kicking Tara.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you can't kill me that easily." Tara responded throwing up her hands, yelling, "Sensus confundomtor era ah pleator obscurator," shooting sand towards his eyes.

Malfoy reared back in pain, allowing Tara to get up and run in the opposite direction. Unfortunately several pops signaled help arriving, but not the help she wanted. They instantly fired stunners at her, but she screamed "Protect!"

A bubble of magic shot up around her, yet some of the spells got through before it finished surrounding her. She fell to the ground as they impacted against her chest.

I borrowed the spell from here www(dot)khakani(dot)com/freemagicspells/freemagichealingspells1(dot)htm


End file.
